Apple Season
History Did you know that Johnny Appleseed was born John Chapman on September 26th, 1774? He was known as Johnny Appleseed for spreading apple seeds all over Ohio, Michigan, Indiana and Illinois! Science Apples are part of the Rosaceae family. There are over 7000 varieties of apples all over the world. They are grown in a temperate climate across the world for over 3000 years! Washington State produces over 50% of the apples in the United States! Varieties and Their Uses Applesauce or Canning: Golden Delicious, Paula Red, Rhode Island Greening and Spartan. Baked: Braeburn, Gala, Gravenstein, Rome Beauty and York Imperial. Pies: Granny Smith, Jonagold, Macintosh, Northern Spy, Romes and Winesap. Raw: Baldwin, Braeburn, Cortland, Criterion, Fuji, Gala, Golden Delicious, Granny Smith, Gravenstein, Jonagold, Jonathan, Lady Apple, Macoun, Macintosh, Newton Pippin, Northern Spy, Pink Lady, Red Delicious, Rhode Island Greening, Stayman, Winesap, and York Imperial. Available / Season Because of all the varieties available from all over the world, apples are available all year round, with a peak season from September to November. Selection Select firm and bright colored fruit with smooth and shiny skin. Avoid bruised, soft or shriveled fruit. It should have a fresh scent. The color of the apple depends on the variety, from yellow to red. Also, the sweetness or tartness ranges on the variety as well. Storage Keep at room temperature for a few days. Place unwashed fruit in a plastic bag in the refrigerator for a longer period of time. If you prefer crisp apples, then apples will maintain their crispness better in the refrigerator. Spices Allspice, cardamom, cinnamon, cloves, coriander, ginger, mace and nutmeg. Preparation Depending on how you enjoy your apples, they can be eaten with the skins on or off! The core is never eaten. Suggested Wines Cabernet Sauvignon, French Colombard and Zinfandel Blanc. Health Benefits Eating apples can keep the doctor away! Apples help lower bad cholesterol and high blood pressure. It helps protect the arteries and the heart. It also boosts good cholesterol, and helps stabilize blood sugar. It has an ingredient that works as an appetite suppressant, and contains flavonoids that are cancer-fighting antioxidants. Because of its high fiber content, it helps relieve constipation, but applesauce helps relieve diarrhea! Apples also help remove plaque from our teeth. It contains Vitamins A & C. Recipes Applesauce 4 Servings 8 apples, pref. Gravenstein, peeled, cored and cut into eighths 1/2 cup water Sugar, to taste 2 tablespoons lemon juice 1 tablespoon grated lemon peel COMBINE APPLES AND WATER IN heavy-bottomed pan. Place over low heat and cook, stirring occasionally. When apples begin to get tender, add sugar to taste but be sparing until apples mash easily--that's when you can tell just how sweet you want the applesauce. Add lemon juice and cook until applesauce is ready to be mashed with fork. Remove from heat and add lemon peel. Mash with tines of fork, leaving some coarse texture. Serve warm. Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format Candied Apples For Halloween 10 Servings 1 1/2 cups sugar, Sugar 2 teaspoons vinegar 2/3-cup water 1 package cherry kool-aid 10 apples Mix sugar, vinegar and water. Boil until mixture reaches 300-degrees; cool. Stir in Kool-Aid. Put apples on sticks and dip into mixture quickly. Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format Scotch Apple Pie 8 Servings 1-cup sugar 1 1/2 cups water 1-teaspoon cream of tartar 1/8-teaspoon nutmeg 1-teaspoon allspice 1/2-teaspoon cinnamon 1-teaspoon butter 1-tablespoon lemon juice 18 soda crackers TOPPING 1/2-cup sugar 1/2-teaspoon cinnamon 1/4-teaspoon allspice 1/8-teaspoon nutmeg 1/2-cup flour Boil everything together but the soda crackers for one minute. Add crackers and boil again for one minute. Pour into regular piecrust. Add topping before baking. Topping: Mix together and add 1/4 cup melted butter. Blend with fork until crumb consistency. Sprinkle over filling. Bake at 425 degrees for 10 minutes, reducing temperature to 325 degrees and bake 15 minutes longer. Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format Easy Apple Cake 12 Servings FIRST STEP 4 Peeled And Sliced apples 1/4-cup sugar 1/2-teaspoon cinnamon SECOND STEP 1/2-cup sugar 2-tablespoons butter or margarine, Soft 1 egg 1/4-teaspoon vanilla 1-cup flour 1-teaspoon baking powder Preheat oven to 350F. Mix together 1/4-cup sugar and 1/2 t cinnamon. Place a layer of apples in greased baking dish, sprinkle with half the sugar-cinnamon mixture, cover with remaining apples and cover with remaining sugar-cinnamon. Cream 1/2 cup sugar and butter. Add egg and vanilla and mix well. Stir in flour and baking powder and spoon over apples, spreading it as best as you can. Bake 30 minutes. Best served warm, with vanilla ice cream. Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format Rich Baked Apples 12 Servings 12 whole peeled cored apples 1-cup chopped walnuts 1-cup sugar 1/4 cup seedless raisins 1 to 2 slightly beaten egg whites 1-cup finely ground dry breadcrumbs 1/3-cup light brown sugar 1-teaspoon ground cinnamon 3/4 cup melted unsalted butter Combine walnuts, sugar, raisins, and egg whites-mix well spoon into the cavities of the apples. Combine breadcrumbs, brown sugar, and cinnamon in a shallow bowl-mix well. Moisten apples with melted butter. Coat evenly with the breadcrumb mixture. Place into individual buttered ramekins or custard cups bake @ 425 degrees for 20-25 minutes. Serve hot, topped with whipped cream or drizzled with cream. Source: TJ Hill - Appetites Catered This article was originally published at Suite101.com. Jennifer Wickes may be contacted at http://home.comcast.net/~culinaryjen/Home.html CulinaryJen@comcast.net . Click here to view more of their articles. Jennifer A. Wickes is a freelance food writer, researcher and cookbook reviewer. She has written several eBooks, and has had several articles and recipes in printed publications. She is working on her first cookbook. Category:Articles